Sweet Dreams
by Morganah
Summary: Os Sonhos podem ser reais?  O que sentir alguém, sem necessáriamente tocar?  É amor?


_"Sonhos... Caminho alcançável pela mente humana, em transformar desejos em realidades..."_

Deitada em sua cama, envolta a lençóis de ceda em tons aluzados. Observava o vento bater nas cortinas brancas, que dançavam soltas pelo quarto, ainda gélido, pela brisa fria da manhã...

Seus orbes grandes, esverdeados, claros pelo brilho que irradiavam, fitados naquele lugar... Não queria sair dali... Pensava nele... Pensava nos desejos de sua vida... Recusava-se a chorar novamente...

Pensava em Sasuke...

Seus olhos negros, misteriosos e tão ternos, sua boca, que quase nunca esboçava um sorriso... As mãos pequenas, porém fortes, que lhe davam um aspecto viril, porém, delicado...

- A Sasuke... - Gemia, virando-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos...

Não demorara muito, e a imagem dele já lhe vinha a cabeça...

**/Flash Back On**

- Por que Sasuke? Por que...

Corria por entre as arvores, sem destino, apenas fugindo do que antes avistara...

_"Eu sei que não deveria, mas sinto isso... Por que Sasuke... Não entendo você..."_

Corria enquanto tentava tirar a cena da própria Cabeça... Sasuke se atracando com uma morena qualquer... Nunca sentira tanta dor, tanto ódio em sua vida...

_"Quem era Aquela? Quem se apossava se seu Desejo..."_

Sentia nojo de tudo que vira... O corpo dele esfregando aquela qualquer... E os pensamentos que a incomodaram... A vontade de ser aquela que estava com ele...

Sasuke apenas a perseguia rapidamente, apos perceber que ela o havia visto... Sakura apenas vagava... Sabia que se esconder seria inútil, ele usaria suas habilidades para encontrá-la...

- Sakura... Espere... Deixa-me explicar... - Gritava Sasuke alcançando a Jovem...

- Você não tem nada para explicar, faz o que quer... A vida é sua... Não me deve satisfações...

- Espere...

- Me deixe em Paz... -Sakura dizia isso, sentindo o contato do corpo do Uchiha no seu... Ele havia alcançado, e a dominava...

-Eu pedi pra esperar... - Disse o homem sussurrando o homem, no ouvido dela...

- Você não precisava de mim... Volte para sua amiguinha...

- Quero falar com você agora... - Pressionava o corpo de Sakura contra o seu peito desnudo...

Dominara-a, Acalmara-a, e encontrara um lugar, em que pudessem conversar, sem que a moça fugisse...

Não a soltava, mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria ali, o contato dos corpos era inevitável...

- Não precisa me falar nada... Eu entendi tudo Sasuke...

- Eu sei, porém, não é nada do que você está pensando... - Disse o Homem, apenas se jogando mais, sobre o corpo de Sakura...

- Nunca é... Eu sei... Poderia ser ao menos mais discreto... -Sentia o cheiro que emanava do corpo dele... Enlouquecia com isso...

- Um homem tem necessidade de se divertir às vezes...

- Você tem as mulheres que quer... Já disse você realmente não precisa se explicar...

- O que adianta ter todas, se a que eu quero, não tenho?

Sasuke dizia essas palavras, fitando diretamente os olhos da menina. Esta apenas olhava de volta, com os olhos chorosos, pedindo atenção...

- A que eu quero, não merece ter alguém tão vingativo como eu, ao lado... Não merece sofrer... Mas antes de tê-la, prefiro me iludir com esses casinhos, tentando matar inutilmente, a paixão que por ela nutro...

- E quem é ela Sasuke?

- É um sonho...

Sasuke se aproximava lentamente... Mordiscava lentamente os lábios da moça, ainda apertando-a. Dava pequenos chupões, pedindo passagem para um doce beijo, suave, como ele sempre imaginara...

Soltava Sakura devagar, deixando a força dar espaço ao carinho de um abraço, e a mesma, retribuía brincando-lhe com os cabelos.

- Sempre... Sempre quis sentir o gosto de sua boca... - Sussurrava nos ouvidos de Sakura, chupando de mansinho o pescoço dela, que apenas gemia e sentada no colo do rapaz, acariciava-lhe a face...

- Porque procura outra então?

- Medo...

- Medo de mim?

- Não, medo de não te ter segura...

/Flash Back Off

Ainda de olhos fechados, Sakura gemia em sua cama, gemia o nome dele, e como se fosse real, sentia os dedos de Sasuke tocando seu rosto pálido... Sentia os lábios quentes do homem, tocando sua boca fria... Era intenso... Mas era apenas um sonho...

- Sasuke... - Abria os olhos lentamente... Não era real... Não podia tocá-lo, mas podia senti-lo...

Ele era seu sonho... Suas noites eram o cenário... Aonde ele, como intruso, vinha amá-la em silencio... E ela, apenas esperava ansiosa... Era como um vício... E mesmo que a distancia os impedisse... Ela apenas precisava fechar os olhos, que ele vinha até ela...

_"Posso não te ter comigo... Posso não beijá-lo... abraçá-lo... acariciá-lo... Posso não tocar em ti... Mas em meu coração... Em meus sonhos.. sinto-te... sigo-te... Amo-Te..."_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado =D

Baseado em fatos reais...

Escrevi a um tempinho... Porém to postando somente agora...

=D Reviews faz bem pro coração da Escritora aqui =D


End file.
